


Plots and Plans

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: ...bunny ears?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Tegoshi and Shige go for a New Year's shrine visit. In hakama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Plots and Plans  
**Rating:** NC-17 for oral  
**Pairing:** TegoShige  
**Warnings:** ...bunny ears?  
**Summary:** Tegoshi and Shige go for a New Year's shrine visit. In hakama.  
**A/N:** For the anonymeme [here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=10073#t10073). I know it's a bit early for reveals, but I was rereading it and kept finding stupid typos. DX So it's been tweaked a little.

  
"Hey, Shige," Tegoshi says at Countdown rehearsals, when they're sitting backstage waiting for their part. "Do you have plans for New Year's Day?"

"No," Shige says. He probably should have plans, but he'd never gotten around to making any. But Tegoshi's eyes light up.

"Let's rent hakama and visit a shrine together!" Tegoshi declares. It occurs to Shige that he's just fallen for the old trap of getting someone to admit to not having plans so they can't refuse any offers that come their way, but he doesn't really mind (he's used to it, coming from Tegoshi). He does try to ignore the little voice in his head that tells him that Tegoshi would look cute in hakama, especially now that the Hermione hair is gone.

So he agrees to go with Tegoshi. They visit a shop after rehearsal to rent hakama, Shige taking both sets to his apartment to keep until it's time to wear them, because Tegoshi thinks training dogs is inhumane (or so he says. Shige thinks he's just too lazy).

 

 

 

Backstage after Countdown, Koyama, Massu, and Yamapi won't stop laughing as they change back into their street clothes.

Shige glares, and Koyama lifts his hands like paws and gasps out a "hop hop!"

As if it weren't embarrassing enough when he'd done it in front of thousands of fans. He should really stop doing what they tell him to when he knows they're just teasing him, but he can never resist the challenge.

But Tegoshi doesn't laugh, just smiles at Shige and says, "You were cute."

Not half as cute as Tegoshi was, Shige's certain, but he gave up that battle long ago. If you could patent cuteness, Tegoshi would have done so by now.

They go to Shige's apartment afterward, to nap until the sun is up, Tegoshi curling up in Shige's spare futon.

Before they can go anywhere in the morning, Tegoshi makes Shige make breakfast. He showers while Shige cooks, then sits at the table with wet hair falling in his face, wearing one of Shige's v-neck shirts.

What fits Shige is far too big on Tegoshi, and it looks ridiculous and sexy at the same time, gaping out to show his entire chest when he leans forward. Tegoshi catches him staring and grins when he blushes. Shige spends the rest of the meal staring at his plate.

After breakfast they get dressed, and Shige has to help tie the belt on Tegoshi's hakama when Tegoshi gets confused. He's glad hakama don't come in tight versions, at least, because his face is level with Tegoshi's crotch as he works.

Tegoshi is looking at him oddly when he straightens back up, but he ignores it in favor of asking which shrine they're going to.

Tegoshi pauses, screwing up his face and tapping his finger on his mouth in a patently fake thoughtful face (Shige is too focused on the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach to wonder how the hell anyone ever gives Tegoshi drama roles).

"Hmmm," Tegoshi says. "If we go to the major ones, there'll be fans. And paparazzi."

"This is true," Shige doesn't want to make any commitments until he knows what he's committing to.

"But I bet there wouldn't be that many people up in the mountains," Tegoshi continues.

"This is also true."

Tegoshi pouts at him. "Can't you just play along?"

"Can't you just get to the point?"

Tegoshi pouts harder but pulls out a brochure for a shrine in the mountains and passes it to Shige. It looks pretty enough, but Shige's too tired for traveling. He tells Tegoshi this. Tegoshi suggests getting a hotel room. He's clearly spent a lot of time thinking about this, and in the end Shige doesn't have the heart to turn him down.

He does put his foot down when Tegoshi suggests driving, knowing they're both tired, and any more car accidents in their group will probably result in a group-wide driving ban like Arashi got. And Yamapi and Koyama would never speak to them again. So they settle on taking the train, neither wanting to pay the likely astronomical cab fare going that long distance.

They don't get seats until they're well out of the city, the train packed with people going to shrines and parents' homes. Shige falls asleep on Tegoshi's shoulder the second they sit down and stays that way until just before they reach their destination.

 

 

 

 

He awakens to Tegoshi sliding something onto his head. He jerks upright, patting at his head to find a headband with bunny ears attached. "You stole these," he says accusingly.

"It's not like they needed them. It won't be the year of the rabbit again for twelve years, they'd probably lose them anyway," Tegoshi puts on his own rabbit ears and uses the window as a mirror to fix his hair. "Besides, they look good on you."

Shige doesn't know what to make of that, but the train is sliding into their station, so he ignores the comment in favor of grabbing his bag and getting off the train.

It's beautiful but cold, snow lining the rooftops and ground, and Shige's glad he brought warm clothes to change into later.

They get a room at the first hotel they see. It's Japanese style, which Shige finds rather fitting for their attire. They have to pay extra for their room because it's still morning, but they'll both want to be asleep before the official three o'clock check in time. Once they've dropped their things in the room, they ask the concierge for directions to the shrine.

It's a ten minute walk, which they spend shivering and chatting about the events at countdown.

Shige admires Tegoshi's figure as they enter the shrine, delicate and graceful but not effeminate in the hakama. Even the bunny ears look cute on him (Shige's pretty sure he looks ridiculous, himself). A couple old women laugh at them as they wash their hands, but they add a comment about it being nice to see young men keeping old traditions alive.

The visit itself seems altogether too short to warrant coming this far out of the city, Shige thinks as they wait in a short line to get their fortunes. He avoids buying any talismans, uncertain that he'll be able to return them to the shrine next year. It's bad enough that he has to get out to Kamakura to return the one his mother bought him there last year. He's surprised when Tegoshi buys a hamaya*, but he doesn't ask about it, just holds the arrow for Tegoshi while he draws his fortune.

They both get moderately good fortune, though the only individual section on their papers that matches up is the love section, which declares that they'll both have a great year for love. Shige jokes that maybe it means they'll fall in love with each other, but Tegoshi's laugh seems oddly forced.

Shige's phone pings as they walk back to the hotel, and he pulls it out to find a message from Koyama.

_Get Tegoshi to give you some tips on being an idol. :P_

Shige groans and relates the message to Tegoshi, who laughs.

"You should tell him that there's more than one kind of idol."

"Oh? Then what kind of idol am I?" Shige asks.

"The hot kind," Tegoshi says cheerily.

"Koyama doesn't seem to think so," Shige grumbles. "The fans, either."

He's taken by surprise when Tegoshi wheels around and kisses him right in the middle of the street. Despite the nearly violent approach, the kiss is soft and tentative, ending almost as soon as it begins, and Tegoshi backs away before Shige can process it.

"Well, _I_ think so," he says, staring at the ground. "And do you have to talk about Koyama all the time?"

Shige apologizes automatically and realizes that Tegoshi takes it the wrong way when his shoulders slump dejectedly. He thinks he needs to think about this some more, but all he really wants to do is kiss the sadness off Tegoshi's face, so he does.

He wraps his arms around Tegoshi's shoulders as he does, enjoying the way Tegoshi's body fits against his own.

Predictably, given his partner, the kiss deepens fast, all tongue and teeth, and Shige's nearly hard when he realizes they're sucking face in the middle of the street.

He pulls away then, glad again for the loose hakama as they enter the hotel, even though at least five people must have seen them kissing.

Tegoshi's on him as soon as the door to their room is securely shut, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him. Not to be outdone, Shige flips them around so that Tegoshi's against the wall, a little relieved when Tegoshi just moans and kisses him harder.

Within minutes, Tegoshi goes from throwing one leg around Shige's hips to having both legs around Shige's hips and his arms around Shige's shoulders, balancing his weight between Shige and the wall. It's a bit heavy but mostly feels nice, putting him in a good place to grind against.

But there's a lot of cloth between them, and it wouldn't do to damage any of it. So Shige reaches for the knot at the front of Tegoshi's hakama, undoing it easily before moving to the tie on the back. Tegoshi has to arch his back away from the wall for Shige to reach that tie, shifting the majority of his weight onto Shige. But concentrating on a knot while holding Tegoshi up proves to be more than Shige can handle, and his arm slips, sending Tegoshi sliding to the floor at his feet.

Shige apologizes immediately, glad the floor is tatami and nothing harder, but Tegoshi doesn't even seem bothered, just looks up at him with heavy eyelids and some comment about how he normally falls harder than that playing futsal and starts tugging at the knots on Shige's hakama. His own fall away to pool around his knees as he works, the final knot having come undone in the fall.

It takes forever for Tegoshi to get through all the layers of clothing between his mouth and Shige's cock, but Shige barely notices, distracted as he is by Tegoshi kneeling before him in a rumpled kimono, hitched up to be out of the way of the hakama he's no longer wearing. And _bunny ears._

Shige has never realized bunny ears could be hot until just now. And then Tegoshi's pulling his underwear out of the way and licking at his cock, and he feels a bit perverted at how much those ears turn him on.

Tegoshi takes his cock into his mouth, and the ears press against his stomach and tip back a bit as he goes deeper and deeper. It's a little wrong, and that combined with the heat and pressure of Tegoshi's mouth have Shige groaning and grabbing at Tegoshi's hair.

Tegoshi is good, taking him all the way in, then pulling back and repeating. He seems cautious at first, but then he flashes his eyes up to meet Shige's in a challenging look and starts to move faster, lets out a pornographic moan around Shige's cock.

It's all Shige can do to not just start thrusting into that mouth, but somehow it feels like he'd be losing some sort of challenge if he did. So he holds his ground as long as he can, his eyes locked on Tegoshi's like it's a staring contest. He pulls Tegoshi off him when he knows he won't be good for much else if they keep going.

Tegoshi looks up at him curiously, lips swollen.

"Do you want to-" Shige asks, then hesitates.

Tegoshi shakes his head. "I don't have anything. Unless you do?"

"What, you mean you weren't planning this?" Shige can't help but tease him.

"Didn't want to jinx it," Tegoshi says, punctuating it with a lick to the underside of Shige's cock.

Shige doesn't have anything either, feels bad enough now for having Tegoshi blow him without a condom, though Tegoshi doesn't seem to mind. So he lets Tegoshi go back to what he was doing before and continues trying desperately not to fuck his mouth.

He tries to push Tegoshi away when he comes, but Tegoshi holds still, swallowing around his cock until he finishes.

Before Shige has completely recovered, Tegoshi pulls his own clothing out of the way and tugs at his cock, giving Shige a pointed look as he does.

Shige returns the favor, feeling oddly victorious when Tegoshi comes quickly (and loudly), ignoring that he'd been worked up for much longer than Shige.

Shige folds both sets of clothing properly once they're undressed, knowing Tegoshi thinks folding is a pointless thing other people do between washing their clothes and wearing them. Instead of helping him, he makes Tegoshi set out their futon.

The outfits folded and set safely out of the way of trampling feet, Shige turns to find that Tegoshi has placed the futon side by side.

He climbs in and immediately finds himself with an extra blanket. It's quiet warm, but also heavy. And alive.

"So, why'd you buy that hamaya?" he asks the blanket, wondering if Tegoshi had a reason or if he just doesn't know or care about proper disposal rules.

"So we have to come back next year," Tegoshi says against his shoulder.

Shige smiles and kisses the top of Tegoshi's head. He falls asleep quickly, exhausted from the events of the past two days, but Tegoshi wakes him up again at dusk, this time to drag him outside for a snowball fight before dinner.

 

  
*hamaya are decorative arrows (often without a head) sold at shrines for good luck/blessings. Typically, you're supposed to return items to the shrine you bought them from after a certain period time so that they can be ritually destroyed, though a lot of people have a pretty relaxed attitude about it.


End file.
